gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
XXXG-01W Wing Gundam
]] The XXXG-01W Wing Gundam, also known simply as the Wing Gundam, was developed in the colonies by Doctor J as a tool to take revenge on the Earth for the death of the leader of the colonies, Heero Yuy. The Wing Gundam was mainly used by the pilot code-named Heero Yuy in missions against OZ and the Romefeller Foundation. Overview History After its being built in outer space, the Wing Gundam was brought to Earth in Operation Meteor. During the Wing Gundam's descent to Earth, it was detected by an United Earth Sphere Alliance assault carrier commanded by OZ's Zechs Merquise. Zechs fought with Heero in a Leo suit, and abandoned his suit to weigh down the Wing Gundam. The Wing Gundam then fell into the Sea of Japan, and Heero abandoned it. After leaving the Wing Gundam at the bottom of the ocean, Heero disguised himself, and obtained several torpedoes from an Alliance military base, in order to destroy the Wing Gundam before it fell into enemy hands. However, the Gundam had already been found by a fellow pilot, Duo Maxwell, pilot of the Gundam Deathscythe. The Wing Gundam was set to self-destrust, but Duo deactivated the device. Duo caught up with Heero as he raised both their suits out of the sea. Heero fired the missiles at the two suits, and presumably destroyed them both. Heero repaired the Wing Gundam using parts from the Deathsythe, to Duo's dismay, and eventually came to the New Edwards Base. Here, all five of the Gundam pilots were united, thinking they were about to destroy OZ. However, Heero cut an OZ carrier in half with a cut with his beam sword before he knew that it held the pacifistic leader of the Alliance military, Field Marshall Noventa. OZ's leader, Treize Khushrenada, had tricked the Gundam pilots, and the ramifictations were clear when OZ took over the world unopposed. Wing Gundam's next main mission was in Siberia. Here, OZ was trying to send its Taurus suits into space, and all five Gundams came to stop the launch. Wing Gundam went into single combat with Zechs' Talgeese, as the other Gundams tried to stop the Taurus suits from reaching their launch site. However, when OZ's Lady Une threatened to destroy the colonies if the Gundam pilots did not surrender their suits. In response, Heero terminated his fight with Zechs by self-detonating his suit, and nearly killing himself. The Wing Gundam was esentially destroyed. The Wing Gundam fell into the hands of Zechs Merquise, who took the remains with him from Siberia, and began to have them rebuilt. However, OZ's parent orgainization, Romefeller, ordered Zechs to have the suit destroyed. Zechs tricked Romefeller by simply destroying a copy, and had the Wing Gundam taken to Anarctica to be rebuilt for a re-match with Heero. The Wing Gundam was mostly rebuilt in Anarctica, but its highly calbrated inner systems were destroyed in its self-detonation, leaving it at a disadvantage. The Wing Gundam was left in the base as Zechs and Heero had their re-match, as Heero had used Trowa Barton's Heavyarms suit instead. During the battle, Trowa showed up in the Wing Gundam to warn them that Romefeller was coming to arrest Zechs for disobeying their order. The Wing Gundam escaped Anarctica with the Trowa and Heero. The Wing Gundam was left behind when Heero went into space to stop OZ from taking over the colonies. After this it fell into the hands of Sally Po and others, and eventually found its way into a small base on the grounds of a military hospital. The Wing Gundam was used once more when one of the hospital's patients, Lady Une, awoke from a coma and launched the suit into space. The Wing Gundam pushed Trieze's Talgeese II out of the way of a devestating laser beam, and the suit was badly damaged. The Wing Gundam was last seen floating in space after Lady Une left it to reunite with Treize, and was presumable never repaired. However, after surviving destrustion asmany times as the Wing Gundam, it's impossible to be sure. Specifications The Wing Gundam's main weapon is a large beam rifle, capable of destroying multiple enemies in one shot. It has a notably variable geometry, and can morph into bird mode to increase speed dramatically. The Wing Gundam also has a rather jet-like shield, behind which it holds a beam saber. The Wing Gundam also has two head0mounted machine guns, and two shoulder-mounted rocket launchers. Wing Gundam Ver. Ka To hold with the designs seen in Mobile Suit Gundam Wing: Endless Waltz, Hajime Katoki redesigned the original Gundams. The first one he redesigned was Heero Yuy's Wing Gundam. The redesign was still capable of transforming into a Neo-Bird mode. The redesign look significantly more similar to the Wing Zero Custom. See Also *The Gundam Pilots *After Colony Mobile Weapons After Colony Gundams|